Free Bird
by WinterZombie
Summary: Modern AU: Where Sansa and Margery have just graduated high school and are planning to spend their summer at Margery's beach house in Highgarden. Joining them will also be Arya, Gendry and Margery's two older brothers: Willas and Loras. Sansa/Willas Story as well as some slight Arya/Gendry. (Will eventually have a sequel!)
1. Prologue

_*Quick Note:_

 _Hey there! If you're reading this I just want to say thanks for checking out my story! This is my first ever story here on and I really hope you enjoy it. I have actually had this idea in my head for a while so if you like it and give it a fav/Follow I would really appreciate it! Ok quick note over off to the story!_

 **Prologue**

Sansa Stark always though that her last day of her high school career would be one of the most exciting moments of her life. Filled with laughter, heart filled goodbyes and anticipation for the future. Instead Sansa found it hard to even stay awake during quite possibly the most boring lecture ever in her life.

And giving this tedious talk was Westeros' most hated chemistry teacher, Mr. Pycelle.

Sansa wished she would have listen to her older brother Robb and her cousin Jon, who had warned her to stay clear of his class.

 _"_ _I swear he actually enjoys boring people to death," Robb said, "I think it's a hobby for him!"_

 _Sansa rolled her eyes, "Oh shut up Robb, you fall asleep in almost every class! He can't be that bad?"_

 _"_ _Ah but he is!" Jon had told her, "I heard he makes teachers fall asleep during their meetings!"_

 _Sansa shook her head, "I doubt that, you guys are just pulling my leg."_

Sansa sighed resting her head on her hand, boy had she been wrong. Suddenly Sansa noticed her phone light up, followed by a quiet buzz, signifying that she had received a text. Knowing that Pycelle would be distracted in his own discussion, Sansa picked up her phone off her desk and opened her messages. No surprise to Sansa, the message was from her best friend Margery Tyrell, who was currently sitting two rows to her left.

 _Margery:_

 _What's wrong with you?_

Sansa looked over at her friend who had both a concerned and questioning look on her face. Giving her a small smile Sansa messaged back.

 _Sansa:_

 _Nothing besides the usual brain damage that comes with this class._

It only took Margery seconds to respond.

 _Margery:_

 _Well cheer up Sansa! After all we're graduating on Sunday! We'll be free of this place!_

However the thought of graduation didn't make Sansa very cheerful, if anything it made her extremely nervous. Unlike most of her fellow classmates, Sansa had no plans after high school. Her parents, especially her mother, had been pestering her to register for college. Sansa told them she wanted to wait until spring semester to register for classes so that she could "have a break" from schooling, which in reality the reason was that she had no idea what she wanted to do with her life.

Breaking away from her thoughts, Sansa typed back a quick message.

 _Sansa:_

 _Speaking of Sunday, are you still coming over to my grad party afterwards?_

 _Margery:_

 _That's the plan_ _J_

"MS. TYRELL!"

Looking up from her phone, Sansa noticed Pycelle staring at Margery with a firm look on his face. "Ms. Tyrell, may I remind you that cell phone policy prohibits the usage of phones until the end-" But Mr. Pycelle was interrupted by the sound of the bell ringing, followed by the sudden rush of student out the door. It also caused both Sansa and Margery to laugh.

 _Maybe graduation won't be so bad after all,_ Sansa thought as she exited the room.


	2. Chapter 1: Graduation

_*Quick Note (AGAIN)_

 _Ok so I just wanted to explain some things. So Jon in this story is the Stark kids cousin so I am folloeing the whole Lyanna/Rhaegar theory here!_

 _Ok that's it now on to the story..._

 **Chapter 1: Graduation**

Sunlight coming through the windows woke Sansa up that Sunday morning. That and the sudden knocking on her door, followed by her sister's voice.

"Come on Sansa! Mom says it's time to get up!"

Sansa groaned, knowing that her mother, no doubt, would be wanting to leave early in order to get the best seats possible. "Tell her I'm getting ready!" Sansa shouted back as she began to roll out of bed and make her way over to her closet.

 _I'm graduating today…._ Sansa thought. It still seemed so surreal to her, but as soon as she pulled out her graduation cap and gown, Sansa felt both excitement and nerves begin to build up in the pit of her stomach. Placing her cap and grown on her bed Sansa went back to her closet to retrieve a light pink sundress she had picked out last month on a shopping trip with Margery. Once changed into her dress, Sansa then sat down at her vanity and began to do her hair and make-up. At least she was until Arya suddenly burst through the door.

"Are you done yet?" Arya asked, crossing her arms, "Mom wants to take pictures before we go."

Sansa turned to face her younger sister, who wore a simple grey crop top with a black skirt, "No, I'm not ready. Now get out of my room!"

"Jeez," Arya said as she began to back out of the room, "What bit you in the ass this morning?"

"Sorry," Sansa sighed, rubbing her temples, "I guess I'm just a little nervous…"

Arya shrugged, taking a seat on her sister's bed, "That's to be expected, you are graduating high school after all."

"It's not just that," Sansa said as added another curl to her hair, "It's everything, and everyone!"

"What do you mean?" Arya asked.

"Like how Mom is going to act today, what with the crying and the "I'm so proud of you" thing. Not to mention all those people coming over today for the party, most of them are people only Mom and Dad know….it's just going to be so awkward."

Arya nodded in agreement, "True but you'll have all of us there," Arya said, referring to that rest of the Stark family, "And Margery will be there."

Finishing up with the curling iron, Sansa turned to her sister and gave her a hug, "Thanks Arya."

Arya, unwillingly, accepted the hug and said, "Eh, I say the only thing you have to worry about is not tripping when you walk on stage!"

Sansa pulled away with a shocked look on her face, "ARYA!" Followed by a sudden flash from a camera.

"Oh that's so going in the family album!" Said Robb, who stood in the doorway with a laughing Jon next to him.

"Out, out get out!" Sansa said as she pushed Arya out her door, before slamming it in Arya's, Robb's and Jon's faces.

"Well don't stay in there too long," Robb said through the door, "Mum's waiting!"

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"There you are!" Sansa's mother, Catelyn, said as she made her way down stairs, "Come here dear, let me get a look at you."

Sansa fought the urge to roll her eyes, knowing that her mom was going to make this a bigger deal than it needed to be. Once at the bottom of the stairs, Sansa allowed her mother to look her over to make sure she was truly ready.

"You got your cap and gown now right?" Catelyn questioned.

Now Sansa did roll her eyes, "Yes mom, right here," she said, gesturing to the gown draped over her arms and the cap in her hand.

"Ok, ok," Catelyn said, raising her hands in defense, "I just want to make sure you're ready."

"She'll be find darling," Ned Stark, Sansa's father, said as he entered the room. He was also followed by Rickon, Bran, the rest her siblings and Jon.

Catelyn sighed, "I know, I know, it's just that..." Sansa noticed tears start to form in her mother's eyes, as she looked at her, "You're so grown up now Sansa!"

"Mom…." Sansa said, slightly whining, "You promised."

Nodding, Catelyn wiped her eyes, "Ok then, let's get theses picture done so we can go."

After about a few dozen photos, the Stark family began to pack into two separate cars. Ned, Catelyn, Bran and Rickon climbed into one car, while Jon, Robb, Sansa and Arya went into another. "You be careful driving that thing Robb!" Catelyn said in a stern voice.

Robb grinned, knowing that his mother hated the silver mustang that was his car, "I'll be fine Mum, the schools not that far away."

Catelyn gave him a slight smile before she got in the passenger side of the other car. Robb got in the car only to find Jon, Sansa and Arya giving him an amused look. "What?" Robb asked.

"Oh nothing…" Jon said, not even bothering to hide the grin on his face.

"Really? Nothing? Nothing at all?" Robb questioned as he started the car, "Is it really nothing Sansa?"

Sansa bit her tongue and gave her brother a nod, trying to keep her composer.

Robb then glanced at Arya, "What about you huh?"

Arya gave Robb a wicked smile, "Mommy's just worried about her baby boy, that's all."

Robb shook his head as he put the car in gear, "Oh yeah? Just wait, you'll be next Miss: I got my learners permit."

"I doubt it, she never worries about Sansa driving." Arya said, crossing her arms.

"That's because I don't have a car." Sansa stated.

"Or!" Arya explained, "It's because Robb is Mom's favorite!"

Robb scoffed at this, "You know that's not true."

"Uh dude, it's pretty obvious." Jon said.

"Whatever it doesn't matter right now, today is Sansa's graduation day after all!" Robb said, smiling at Sansa through the rearview mirror.

"You nervous Sansa?" Jon asked.

Sansa shrugged her shoulders in response, "I guess, maybe a little…."

"Well don't worry," Robb said while stopping at a stop sign, "It's not that bad, it was kinda boring in my opinion. What about you Jon?"

Jon ran a hand through his messy hair, "It was ok I guess, I was kind of nervous too."

Robb laughed at this, "Kind of nervous? That's putting it lightly," Robb looked back at Sansa again, "Don't worry Sansa, you're already doing better than this one," he said, pointing at Jon, "I thought this one was going to pass out!"

"Ha Ha," Jon said in a monotone voice.

Sansa looked at her brother and cousin, she could always count on those two to make her feel better, "Well you don't worry about me passing out."

"Good, good" Robb said, "Now smile dammit, you're graduating!"

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Once at the high school, Sansa quickly walked into the school so she could find Margery and get her place in line. When Sansa entered the school she found herself surrounded by the rest of her classmates. Luckily for her, Margery was not too far from the door Sansa came in. Margery was wearing a mint green strapless dress with roses on it, she was also (in that moment) wearing her graduation cap.

"There you are!" Margery said with her usual smile on her face, "What took you so long?"

"Mom wanted to have a family photo-shoot." Sansa said.

"Margery's smile widened, imagining that scenario in her head, "That doesn't sound too bad to me."

The two were quiet for a minute until Margery spoke up, "You ready for this?"

Sansa shook her head, "No, you?"

To her surprise Margery also shook her head as well, "Not one bit."

The two girls then began to discuss random topics until a teacher announced Sansa's name.

"Stark, Sansa?"

Sansa raised her hand, "Present."

The teacher smiled as she led her to her place in line, she also told her to put on her cap and gown. Sansa quickly looked back and waved goodbye to Margery, whose name was call shortly after. Once all the students were in there proper places, Sansa could hear music begin to place signaling the doors had open and the ceremony had begun.

As Sansa began to walk closer to the doors she found her mind going blank, which was a rare thing for her. _Deep breath,_ she told herself, _Deep Breath._


	3. Chapter 2: Graduation (Part 2)

_Here is chapter 2! Thanks to everyone who followed the story so far! I hope you enjoy this chapter!_

 **Chapter 2: Graduation (Part 2)**

"Sansa I am so proud of you!" Catelyn told her daughter for the 10th time as the made their way over to the parking lot.

Sansa couldn't help but smile, the whole ceremony had gone great. Since Margery was one of the class representatives and valedictorians, she had made a little speech about "how great the year was" and "how much she was going to miss everyone". The speech was so convincing Sansa herself almost completely believed it, it's no surprise Margery was accepted to King's University in King's Landing for Political Science.

After Margery's speech was over, they started calling names. Name after name, Sansa could hear the people clap politely for each student. But as soon as they called Sansa's name she could hear the sounds of her family cheering, making various hoots and howls erupted from her family members.

Now as she and the rest of the Starks left the school, she actually was starting to feel excited about her grad party. That was until a certain friend of her Father interrupted them.

Robert Baratheon had been Ned Stark's friend since they were young boys. It was said back in his day that Robert was quite handsome, but you would never had guess that by looking at the black bearded man standing before them. "Ned!" Robert said in an upbeat voice, "I figured I would see you here, how are you?"

Ned smiled at his friend as he greeted him, "I'm good Robert."

Robert nodded before turning his attention to Catelyn and the rest of the Starks, "Cat! It's good to see you as well!"

Catelyn gave Robert a polite smile before quickly glancing at Sansa who had a nervous look on her face. Turning her gaze back to Robert she asked, "Where's the rest of your family Robert?"

Robert sighed, "Getting ready to leave I think, Cersei says she has plans to make for Joffrey's grad party or something like that. Honestly I don't think the boy deserve one, but Cersei insisted." Robert rolled his eyes after that last comment before changing topics, "But enough about me," Turing towards Sansa, Robert smiled, "Congrats to you Sansa."

Sansa did her best to give the black bearded man a smile, "Thank you Mr. Baratheon."

Before the conversation could go any farther a certain blonde haired figure approached them.

"Robert, we're ready to leave." Cersei said in a demanding voice, before turning to leave.

Robert once again rolled his eyes, "Two minutes woman!"

"Actual Robert, we need to leave too," Ned said politely, "We have to go home to set up for Sansa's grad party today."

Robert nodded, "We should go hunting sometime Ned, like to good'ol days!"

Ned nodded in agreement. After saying they goodbyes the Starks spilt up into their cars as they did before. Once in Robb's mustang, Arya looked over at her sister, "Are you ok?"

Sansa nodded, "Yeah, I mean he wasn't there so you know…"

Robb spoke up then as they pulled out of the parking lot, "Don't you worry about that little blonde prick Sansa. If he ever comes near you again I personally give him a beating."

"Me too," Jon said, "If it comes to that."

"Me three!" Arya said, joining in, "He'll learn what happens when you mess with the Starks."

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Soon after the Starks returned to Winterfell, the first few guests began to arrive. As Sansa predicted, most of them were friends of her parents, but there were a few guest she knew. The first guest she recognized was her aunt Lysa Arryn, along with her cousin Robin and her uncle Jon Arryn. After them came her Uncle Benjen Stark, then came her brother Robb's girlfriend Jeyne Westerling, then her Uncle Edmure Tully and lastly her mother's childhood friend Petyr Baelish.

Sansa greeted every single one of them with her best smile, the party was almost perfect. The only guest that had not arrived yet was Margery. She knew Margery had to head home first before coming over to Winterfell, but it was almost two hours since they left the school and Sansa began to feel very lonely at her own party. Deciding to make the best of it, Sansa decided to go and to the kitchen in search of some food. Catelyn Stark went all out, cooking everything Sansa could imagine. Sansa took this moment to grab a quite piece of dessert, in order to calm her sweet tooth and hopefully her nerves. Sansa smiled when she spotted the lemon cakes she knew her mother had made just for her. Upon taking a bit of her delicious pastry, Sansa heard the doorbell ring. Walking out of the kitchen to the front entryway Sansa answered the door. To her surprise, it was someone she was not expecting.

Standing in front of her was Gendry Waters, Arya's best friend and Robert Baratheon's unacknowledged son. Like Robert, Gendry had black hair and Baratheon blue eyes, a trait Robert's three other children did not share. Robert ignored Gendry because he was a result of the many past relationships Robert had with an old girlfriend. Sansa also knew Cersei didn't approve of him, and wanted him to have no part of her and Robert's family.

Giving him a confused look Sansa asked, "Gendry? What are you doing here?"

Gendry had a slightly surprised look on his face, "Er…Arya invited me…" The way he said it almost sounded like a question.

Sansa sighed, "Figures."

Gendry raised an eyebrow, "Is that okay….?"

Sansa nodded, "Yeah," she said trying to make sure he didn't think she was being rude, "It's just that she didn't tell me. But yeah it's fine, come in." Sansa replied as she opened the door for him.

Gendry walked past her, entering the Stark home. He looked around before turning towards Sansa, "So where is everyone?"

"Probably out in the backyard, I would guess Arya is either with Jon and Bran or sitting in that old tire swing."

Nodding Gendry turned to leave but stopped, "Oh by the way congrats."

Sansa thanked him, before he turned in search of her sister, leaving her alone in the Winterfell entry way. Sighing Sansa sat on the stair and checked her phone.

 _No new messages_

As she put her phone down, Sansa heard a person walk into the room.

"You know for a girl who just graduated, you don't seem very happy."

Turning to see who it was, Sansa was shocked to see it was Petyr Baelish, her mother's friend, standing at the end of the stairs. "Mr. Baelish?" Sansa questioned, "What are you doing here?"

Giving a slight laugh, Petyr Baelish responded, "I'm afraid I have gotten a bit lost, your home is so big. I was looking for the kitchen actually."

"Oh," Sansa said, pointing to the opening located under the stairs, "It right in there."

"Thank you Sansa," Petyr said. But instead of leaving he asked Sansa a question, "Why are you so sad child?"

"I'm just waiting for my friend Margery, she hasn't arrived yet," Sansa answered, "But I'm sure she's coming so no need for you to worry Mr. Baelish." Sansa said, finishing her sentence politely.

"If you say so Sansa," Petyr said making his way towards the kitchen, but before entering he said on last thing to Sansa, "Oh and Sansa, you can call me Petyr."

"Ok….Petyr." Sansa said, the name rolling of her tongue in a strange way.

Giving her a smile Petyr left for the kitchen leaving Sansa alone, once again.

An unknown amount of time later Sansa's phone buzzed with a text message.

 _Margery:_

 _I'm here!"_

Running towards the door Sansa opening it, revealing a very happy looking Margery Tyrell.

Although she was happy to see her friend, Sansa could stop herself from asking, "Where have you been?"

Sansa could have sworn Margery did a little jump as she said, "I have the best news!"

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"So you see," Margery explained to Ned and Catelyn Stark as she and Sansa sat in the Stark's living room, "My family surprised me for graduation by telling me that our old beach house in Highgarden has been remodeled and told me that I was allowed to use it for the summer, so I was wondering if you would allow Sansa to come with me to stay there for a few days during the summer?"

Ned and Catelyn exchanged a glance before Ned asked, "So you're telling me you'll be at a beach house in Highgarden for weeks with no adults?"

"Oh no Mr. Stark," Margery said, "You see my brother Willas has been living at the house and will be there when we are there, my brother Loras will also be joining us as well."

Sansa watched as her parents were both thought about the idea, wondering who would speak up next.

Catelyn spoke up looking at both Margery and Sansa, "How old are your brothers again, Margery?"

"Loras is nineteen and Willas is twenty-two." Margery replied.

Catelyn sighed, "I don't mean to question the responsibility of your brothers Margery," Catelyn said in her respectful voice, "But I don't know if I feel comfortable with Sansa going all the way to Highgarden with just you and your brothers."

Before Sansa even had time to panic, Margery quickly responded, "I understand your concern Mrs. Stark," Margery said calmly, "but it won't just be my brothers there to watch over us, my grandmother Olenna lives just down the road from the beach house and will be there to check in one us and make sure we're alright during our visit there."

Margery then added one more thing, "And she will as be informing my family, as well as your family if Sansa goes, how we are and what we are doing."

Sansa looked over at her friend, who smiled politely at her parents, and wished she had the convincing skills Margery had.

Seeming convinced by her statement Catelyn nodded as Ned spoke up, "And when you mean a few weeks during the summer…?"

Margery smiled, understanding what Ned was asking, "We would go to Highgarden for about a week and then come back here for a week or two and then go back to Highgarden for another week."

"Please Father..." Sansa asked when he glanced at her.

"Well then," Ned said as he looked at Catelyn and grabbed her hand, giving it a gentle squeeze before sanding up from his seat, "I think it's safe to say that Sansa is allow to go with you to Highgarden."

Jumping from her seat, Sansa gave her father a big hug, "Thank you, thank, you, thank you!" Sansa kept repeating as she continued to hug her father.

Ned just chuckled, "Your welcome darling." He said as she released her hold from him.

Sansa turned towards her mother who said, "I just have one condition,"

Sansa nodded, "Yeah sure what is it?"

Catelyn looked at Margery quickly, making sure she would hear this before looking back at her daughter, "You bring Arya along with you."


	4. Chapter 3: Highgarden

_*Note:_

 _Ok super excited right now! I think this has been my favor chapter, so far, to write! And it's only going to get better from here since we're at Highgarden! WHOO!_

 _Anyway, I hope you enjoy it! (BTW if anyone would like to leave a comment and tell what you think so far I would appreciate it!)_

 **Chapter 3: Highgarden**

Over the next few days Sansa and Margery began to make plans for their trip to Highgarden next week. The plan was for them to leave next week Monday and come back Sunday. It was what Sansa needed, a full week away from everybody and everything. Well everybody except for her sister Arya, who was forced to go by their mother. Arya of course not wanted to be stuck with just Sansa and Margery for a whole week, asked her mother if she could bring a friend of her choice along. Desperate for her girls to spend some time together this summer, Catelyn agreed to Arya bring a friend of hers with them to Highgarden. Sansa already knew that friend of Arya's would be Gendry, he was her best friend after all.

When Monday morning arrived, Sansa was so excited that she woke up before everyone else in order to make sure everything was in proper order. She put on a long purple sundress and a pair of sandals before leaving her room.

"Arya?" Sansa asked her sister as she walked down the stairs, luggage in hand, "Where's are all your stuff?"

Arya, who was wearing a thin striped sweater with a pair of overall shorts, stood by the door and raised a backpack in her hand.

"That's it?" Sansa questioned.

Arya rolled her eyes, "Unlike you, I don't need 20 different outfits for every day.

"Well I'm just being prepared," Sansa argued as she placed her bags on the floor.

"Girls," Catelyn said as she entered the room from the kitchen, coffee cup in hand, "Are you really fighting this early?"

"Sorry mom," both girls answered as Catelyn rubbed her forehead.

"Now then, now that we have that settled, what time did Margery say she was going to be here?" Catelyn asked before taking a sip of her coffee.

"She said around eight o'clock," Sansa said as she glanced at her phone, "So she should be here any minute now."

As if on cue, the Stark women heard a sudden car horn outside. Arya looked out the window, "That would be Margery."

"Well, have fun this week!" Catelyn said pulling in both girls for a hug.

"We will!" Sansa said.

"…Maybe." Arya grumbled as they were released from their mother's grip.

Arya pulled on her backpack, and Sansa pick up her bags as they exited the house. Waiting for them in the driveway was a very happy Margery, dressed in a long blue pleated maxi skirt with a grey tank top, standing next to a rather large Range Rover.

"Ready for Highgarden?" Margery asked in excitement as she opened of trunk door of the car.

Sansa gave a slight laugh as she brought her bags over, "You have no idea."

"Arya?" Margery asked, "Your mother told me we were bring your friend Gendry…."

"What about him?" Arya asked, shrugging her shoulders.

Margery quickly looked around before asking, "Well where is he?"

Sansa turned towards her sister, "Didn't you tell him to meet us here?"

"Yes but it turns out we have to pick him up at Smithy's." Arya said as she go in the backseat of the car.

"Pick him up where?" Margery asked as she put the last of Sansa's bags in the back.

"Smithy's Auto, Gendry works there as a mechanic." Sansa said before getting in the front passenger seat.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

About fifteen minutes later, Margery pulled into the drive way of Smithy's Auto. Sansa looked out her window with curiosity, she had never been to Smithy's, and yet it was just as she imagined when Arya had told her about it. The driveway was a dirt road that curved around a large mental building which had two large open garage doors where Sansa could see sparks flying off one car as a worker began to weld it. Through the other door, Sansa noticed a mechanic working on an old and rusted Volkswagen bug. Sansa had always wanted a car like that, but of course she could never pay for it herself.

"Gendry says he's finishing up a car," Arya said, reading off her phone, "So he said we can pick up his bag in his car."

"Well which one is his car?" Margery asked as she slowly drove towards the parked cars.

"Oh it's not parked out here," Arya said matter-of-factly, "drive to the back." Arya directed.

Margery drove the Range Rover around to the back of the shop where there were two more garage doors, both of which were closed.

"Ok you can park anywhere." Arya said to Margery as she took off her seat belt.

As Margery parked the car as Sansa turned towards her sister, "Where are you going?"

Arya rolled her eyes, "Inside, the car he's working on, is his."

Arya then got out of the car, Sansa and Margery following in suit. Once out of the car Sansa watched as her sister went up to the garage door and typed in a code on the garage door opener, thus opening the garage door.

"Come on," Arya said, "Follow me."

Sansa looked inside the garage, almost every inch was either covered in dirt, car grease, or some form of grime. There we're also many mechanics and other workers, who paid no attention to Arya, but some began to stare at both Margery and Sansa in a way that gave Sansa uncomfortable chills.

Without warning, Margery left Sansa's side.

"What are you doing?" Sansa asked, worry beginning to drip in her voice.

Margery looked at the garage and back at Sansa, "Following your sister, aren't you coming?" she asked confused.

Sansa glanced at the people staring at her, she wanted to stay by the car, but she didn't want to stay there alone, "But your clothes!" Sansa said, "You'll ruin them!"

Margery barley gave this a second thought before turning back to the garage, "I have others," she stated simply before entering the garage.

Sansa once again saw the people around her and immediately began to chase after Margery, whose blue skirt seem to flow around her gracefully. Once she caught up to her Sansa grabbed her arm.

"Don't you think it's dangerous for us to be in here?" Sansa said as she tried to keep up with Margery.

Margery, who was looking around for which direction Arya went in, answer Sansa in a calm voice, "No, why would it be?"

Before Sansa could answer her Margery had stopped. Sansa looked in front of them seeing quite possible the tallest man Sansa had ever seen. His arms crossed over his massive chest, and his face, grim and dirty, looking down at the two girls in anger, saying nothing, just staring.

Sansa didn't even have time to react before Margery gave the man a smile, "Pardon us, but would you happen to know where we can find a boy named Gendry?"

The giant of a man lifted one of his hands and pointed across the room to a worn wooden door, which Sansa guessed must have been Gendry's private work area.

Margery, who was still smiling, answered the man kindly, "Thank you sir!" and then, grabbing Sansa's hand, moved around the man and over to the door.

Once at the door, Margery let go of Sansa's hand and knocked on the door. When no one answered it, Margery then turned to door knob and allowed herself, and Sansa inside. Sansa had to admit to herself that Gendry's garage, unlike the rest of the place, was quite clean. Looking around Sansa noticed that this garage also had a small sitting area to the right, which had a small flat screen TV and a mini fridge next to one of the chairs. Above the sitting area was a rather large balcony. Sansa noticed a bed on the top of the balcony, which she then came to the conclusion that Gendry spend both his days and his nights here. And in the center of the garage was an old green car, which Sansa had no idea what kind it was.

"A 1970s El Camino," Margery said, as if she read Sansa's thoughts.

"How do you know?" Sansa asked as she approached the car.

"My father's a big vehicle enthusiast," Margery answered, "He insists that his children know what he does."

Sansa nodded and then asked, "Hey, where's Arya?"

"And Gendry?" Margery added as she looked around the room.

As they walked around the room, Sansa found a door leading to the outside, looking out the door's window Sansa could see both Arya and Gendry walking over to a shed on far from the garage. Waving Margery over, both girls looked as Gendry open the shed door, letting Arya go in first as he looked around then entered the shed himself.

"What are they up two?" Margery asked.

"I don't know, but I'm going to find out." Sansa said with a determined look on her face as she opened the door and began to make her way to the shed.

"This should be good." Margery mumbled as she trailed behind Sansa.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Not bothering to knock, Sansa busted through the shed door, "Arya what are you-"

But before Sansa could answer she was already being pushed out by a very angry Arya, "Out, out, get out." She huffed with every shove.

Refusing to let her sister win this time, Sansa pushed her sister aside, "No, what are you hiding in there?"

"Nothing," Arya argued, "How did you even find me?"

"You weren't in Gendry's garage," Margery said, watching the two sisters from the sidelines, "So when we were looking for you we saw you through the window of the door."

"So what are you doing back here?" Sansa asked, hands on her hips.

Sighing, Arya rubbed her temples, "Look, if I tell you, do you promise not to tell Mom or Dad."

Sansa thought about it, letting curiosity get the best of her, "I promise."

Suddenly Gendry came through the shed door and looked around, confused at the whole situation.

Before Gendry could even get a word in Arya walked passed him muttering, "Shut up."

Gendry blinked in shock and looked back at Margery and Sansa, "Uh come in?"

"Idiot," Arya said as she pulled Gendry away from the door, allowing Sansa and Margery to enter the shed.

"Ok," Arya began as she walked over to a sheet covered object, "So since I'm getting my license soon, I decided to buy myself a vehicle."

Arya then uncovered the sheet, "Seven Hells," Sansa exclaimed.

Sansa could barely believe what she was looking at, it was a black and silver motorbike. A freaking motorbike!

"Mom and Dad are going to kill you!" Sansa said, jaw dropped.

Arya gave her a stern look, "That's why they won't know, right?"

"It's beautiful," Margery said, approaching the bike, "Did it cost a lot?"

Arya shook her head, "It wasn't always that nice, and Gendry has been fixing it up for me and keeping it here until I can drive it."

"Really?" Margery asked, eyes gleaming with interest.

Gendry nodded, "Basically had to gut the entire thing, give it a new motor and everything, I also had to weld on those two dogs Arya insisted on."

"They're not dogs stupid," Arya said nudging Gendry, "They're wolves."

"You have a motorbike." Sansa said still in shock.

Arya rolled her eyes, "Yes, and it's not a big deal. Now close from mouth before bugs fly into it!"

Embarrassed, Sansa shut her mouth as blush began to creep onto her cheeks.

"Ok then, so now that you know, are we leaving for Highgarden now?" Arya asked, crossing her arms.

000000000000000000000000000000000000

After grabbing Gendry's bag from the back of his car, and having both Arya and Sansa bickering about odds and ends for about ten minutes, Margery, Sansa, Arya and Gendry packed into the range rover and left for the long car ride to Highgarden.

"How much longer?" Arya asked from the backseat after two hours of driving.

"We should be entering Highgarden soon." Margery said, keeping her eyes on the road.

"So will your brothers be at the house when we get there?" Sansa asked.

"I'm not too sure about Loras," Margery said, "He could be at our grandmother's house, but I know Willas we be there."

' _Willas'_ Sansa thought, ' _the one Tyrell sibling I have yet to meet._ '

Before Sansa could ask about Willas, Margery smiled brightly and spoke up, "We're here!"

Sansa, Arya and Gendry began to look out their windows as they began to cross a large bridge over the Mander River as they approached the downtown area of Highgarden. Once they entered the downtown, Sansa stared at awe as they passed the colorful buildings that were small shops, cafes and restaurants. Sansa also noticed the people, which Sansa could only describe as beautiful. They were beautiful people, smiling, laughing and enjoying themselves. Sansa smiled, she was going to love it here.

After leaving the downtown area, Margery drove passed a public beach spot, a swampy area and then finally a woodland area with wild flowers and tall willow trees that almost surrounded the road they were on, as if it were a tunnel. They started to pass a few houses, each separated by a few miles of willow trees, until finally Margery turned into one of the long, cobblestone driveways.

Everyone, except Margery, couldn't believe it. The Tyrell beach house was massive! As they drove closer to the house, no, the mansion, Sansa took in all the details she could. The mansion was a very pale yellow stone, and had an elegant look to it that made it feel timeless. Sansa counted seventeen windows on the front of it. There was also a grand stone staircase leading up to the front door. The whole place, on a whole, was exquisite.

Margery pulled up in front of the stairs and parked the car, "Beautiful isn't it? It's even better than I remembered!" Margery gave a slight sigh before asking everyone, "Shall we go in?"

As they everyone exited the car, Margery open the back and grabbed her bags, everyone else doing the same before making their way up the stairs. Suddenly the front door opened as a happy looking Loras Tyrell stood in the entrance.

"Well it's about time you got here!" Loras said, gleaming.

Margery smiled as she raced up the stairs, dropping her bags as she hugged her brother, "I thought you would've been at Grandmother's."

"And miss my little sister's arrival?" Loras said giving a musical laugh.

"I'm only a year younger than you!" Margery said rolling her eyes.

Loras laughed again, "That still makes me older than you," Loras said, poking his sister's nose before releasing her, "Sansa! It's been a while!" Loras greeted before giving Sansa a quick hug as well.

It was true, Sansa hadn't seen Loras since he graduated a year ago. Sansa had known Loras as long as she had known Margery. She even, at one point, had a small crush on him. Of course that would had never happen considering Loras has a serious boyfriend.

"It's good to see you too Loras!" Sansa said, smiling politely, "I don't believe you've met my sister Arya…"

Loras smiled as he greeted Arya, "It's a pleasure to meet you, Sansa's told me about you."

"Let me guess," Arya said, "All bad things?"

"Arya!" Sansa said with a gasp.

Loras chuckled, "Almost, but not quite."

Arya gave a small laugh, "I'm sure."

"And who are you?" Loras asked, pushing passed Arya.

"Gendry, Gendry Waters." Gendry said.

Loras' smile grew, "Yes, you are!" he said as he before shaking Gendry's hand.

All the girls watched, trying to hold back their laughs, as Loras stared at Gendry in awe, still holding his hand. Gendry soon looked at the girls, panic setting in his eyes. Margery giggled as she went to help him.

"Loras," She said, grabbing his arm, "Will you help me carry my bags?"

Loras blinked out of his trance and let go of Gendry's hand, "Yeah, sure."

As Loras began to help Margery with her bags, Arya went up to Gendry and wiggled her eyebrows, "What's up with you now?" Gendry asked.

"Looks like you have an admirer!" Arya said, snickering.

"Shut up," Gendry said as he ran a hand through his black hair.

"Are you two coming?" Sansa asked as she walked into the house.

Sansa couldn't hold back her gasp as she looked around. The house might have had an old-fashion elegance to it on the outside, however the inside of the house had a modern country look to it.

"Wow," Sansa said, "Did it always look like this?"

Loras shook his head, "No, it was much older looking. Willas stayed here when they were working on it, he wanted to make sure it had a 'cozy' look to it."

"Where is Willas?" Margery asked her brother.

"Upstairs," Loras said, nodding to the stair on the left, "Probably taking a nap or something."

Margery nodded in understanding, "Willas was always the quiet type."

 _'_ _Quiet type huh?'_ Sansa wondered.

"Anyway," Loras said, "Shall I show you to your rooms?"

Sansa and Arya nodded, and Gendry stood behind Arya, gulping.

"Actually," Margery said to her brother, "I was think you and we should go and visit Grandmother, she must be wondering where we are since you haven't checked in with her yet."

Loras nodded slowly, "I suppose."

Margery smiled, "Then it's settled, we'll go to our grandmother's, while you three settle in and explore the house!"

"Your rooms have been marked with your names on the doors." Loras said.

"We'll be back soon." Margery said as she grabbed her brother's hand.

As soon as the young Tyrell siblings were out the door, Arya ran up the stairs, "Come on Gendry, let's see if your room is next to your new boyfriend!"

"Ha ha, not funny!" Gendry said as he followed the young Stark girl up the stairs.

As soon as they were gone, Sansa let out a sigh of relief. She was here, she was in Highgarden. Sansa couldn't hold back her smile as she picked up her bags and headed up the wooden stairs.

Once at the top of the stairs, Sansa noticed how massive the hallway was. The hall way was painted a soft rose color and the wooden floor was a tan color. Sansa then noticed the photos on the walls, taking a closer look at them Sansa noticed they had to be about ten years old, back when the Tyrells used this beach house. Sansa smiled as she looked at an old photo of little Margery with her brothers in the ocean. Margery was sitting on one of her brothers shoulders with a huge smile on her face.

After looking at the photos on the wall, Sansa decided to look for her room. As she walked the long hallway, Sansa found the other's rooms. Arya's and Gendry's rooms were left of the stairs while Loras', Margery's and Sansa's were to the right from the stairs. Sansa's room was tucked in the corner and was on the back side of the house. Eger to get in and see the view from her room, Sansa placed her bags on the ground and reached for the door knob. However when she went to turn it the door didn't budge.

"What the…?" Sansa said as she put both hands on the knob and tried to open the door. But the more Sansa tried to open it the more frustrated Sansa became.

 _'_ _Great'_ Sansa thought, _'Now what?'_

Sansa turned to find Arya and Gendry but ended up bumping into someone, before Sansa could fall, she felt someone's arms circle her waist.

"Woah, easy there! Are you alright?"

Sansa looked into a pair of bright hazel eyes, and Sansa faintly remember those eyes from that photo of Margery and her brothers. The boy with Margery on his shoulders.

 _Willas Tyrell_

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

 _WHOO! Willas Tyrell is here! Whoo!_

 _Ok I am why to excited, anyway I just wanted to say I sort of pictured the exterior of the house in my head like the famous_ _ **Swam House**_ _, if that give you a better idea or whatever._


	5. Chapter 4: Tyrells on the Beach

_*Quick note: I'm not dead! I finally had time to write and I must say I'm proud of this chapter so I hope you enjoy it! A few songs I listened to while writing this were:_ _ **Break my heart by la Sera, Disappear**_ __ _ **by People Get Ready and TenTwentyTen by Generationals**_

 ** _And if you want, Please favorite and follow this story! I really appreciate it! Oh and I love feedback so comments and reviews are like the best!_**

 **Chapter 4: Tyrells on the Beach**

 _Willas Tyrell._

Sansa had fallen into the arms of Willas Tyrell. Still in shock, Sansa couldn't help but stare into his hazel eyes.

 _They're beautiful,_ Sansa thought, _Defiantly a Tyrell's._

"Hey are you alright there?"

Sansa blinked, and focus on what was happening. Realizing that his arms were still around her, Sansa jumped back and blurted out, "I'm sorry!"

Sansa mentally slapped herself.

To her surprise Willas chuckled, "It's hardly your fault, I was the one who startled you."

"Yeah, but I bumped into you," Sansa said, looking down at her feet, "So I should take part of the blame."

"It's settled then," Willas said, hands folded behind his back, "We are both a fault here and therefore we share equal blame."

"I suppose so." Sansa said, a smile starting to grow on her lips.

Sansa began to take in Willas' appearance. Unlike his other siblings' dark mousy brown hair, Willas had a bronze tint to his. His hair was also tousled, sticking up in various parts that somehow still looked neat and put together. He also had 5 o'clock shadow starting on his face. Sansa then noticed how tall he was. He had to be almost a foot taller than her, which was strange considering Sansa was tall for her age. All and all, Sansa could only describe him as classically handsome.

Snapping her out of her thoughts, Willas spoke up, "I take it your Sansa Stark?"

Sansa gave a slight laugh, "Is it that obvious?"

"Well yes," Willas said, "Your name is on the door that you were trying to open."

Looking behind her Sansa sighed, "Stupid…" Sansa muttered under her breath, "I guess that would make me Sansa Stark." She replied, turning back to Willas.

Willas gave her a smile, "Here let me help," Willas said as he moved past her to open the door.

"Does it always get stuck like this?" Sansa asked as she watched Willas push on the door.

"Unfortunately yes, but," Willas said before forcing the door to open, "Luckily for you my room is right across from yours for all your door opening needs."

Sansa couldn't help but laugh, all the Tyrells she knew never seemed to crack many jokes, not even Margery.

Smiling as she picked up her bags, Sansa began to walk into her room, "Lucky me…." Sansa said turning back to Willas who was now leaning against her door frame.

"Well then," Willas started as he moved back from Sansa's doorway, "I'll leave you to get settled."

"Thanks again." Sansa said, before Willas walked down the hall, towards the stairs.

Still smiling, Sansa shut her door and let out a breath she didn't know she was holding. Sansa knew that the Tyrells had a certain charm to them but Willas Tyrell, was something else entirely. He had this raggedy quality to him, which was something Sansa had never seen when it came to a Tyrell. Perhaps this was made him stick out to Sansa, or maybe it was the way he was so kind to her. Sansa caught herself in mid-thought before shaking her head, "Stupid," She whispered.

In attempt to drag her thoughts elsewhere, Sansa placed her bags on her bed and began unpacking. Each of the items in her bags were folded and packed neat and orderly, a habit she picked up from her mother many years before. First, Sansa removed her makeup bag, along with her bathroom kit (which her mother insisted she pack), and placed them on a large wooden dresser located across the room in the right corner. The dresser, Sansa noted, also had a rather large mirror on it. And upon opening the draws, Sansa found that a few of them were filled with extra blankets and towels.

" _This place might as well be a five star resort!"_ Sansa thought to herself.

Returning back to her bags, Sansa started to hang up her many dresses, skirts and nicer shirts, in her new temporary closet. As she hanged up the last dress, Sansa began to miss her walk-in closet she had at home, which had much more room in it work her clothes and shoes. Not that Sansa was complaining, after all the room she was staying in was absolutely gorgeous. The room was a beautiful light sunburnt orange color, with the exception of one wall, located next to her bed, which was a white brick wall. A strand of small twinkling lights also ran across all four walls of the room, which was something Sansa always wanted in her own room. As for her bed, it was a full bed with a brass frame and a rainbow hippie pattern bedspread. All in all, Sansa found the room to be very cozy and relaxing.

Starting on the second bag, Sansa removed her new laptop, a graduation gift, and placed it on a small desk next to her bed, which sat in front of a large window. Looking out the window, Sansa gasped as she eyed the beauty in front of her. Sansa's window was a clear view of backyard, which housed a huge rose garden. Roses of every color caught Sansa's eye, making her wonder who had planted them all. No doubt it was a team of gardeners hired by the Tyrell family. But still, the overall design of the garden, what with the fountain in the middle and the flowage of colors, was something truly beautiful. Just as Sansa began to tear her eyes away from the window, she noticed the sparkling blue water at the edge of the trees, far beyond the rose garden, causing Sansa to instantly smile. The beach, it was what she had been waiting to see the whole car ride here.

Sighing happily as she backed away from the window, Sansa, who was not watching her steps, accidently backed into the bed behind her, knocking down her second bag to the floor.

"Great…." Sansa mumbled.

As Sansa began to pick up her bag, she discovered something she hadn't seen in years. It was an old sketch book, which Sansa must have left in the bag years ago. In fact, the last time Sansa even touched this sketch book was three years ago, the summer after her freshman year at that stupid summer camp her parents made her and Arya go to. Sansa hated almost every part of that summer, except for this sketch book.

Sitting down at the desk, Sansa opened the book and discovered all her old drawings. At the summer camp, Sansa had taken a design class, which was the only thing that made that summer worthwhile. When she was younger, Sansa had dreamed of becoming a fashion designer. Of course, those were just broken dreams now. Frustrated by her thoughts, Sansa threw the book in one of the desk drawers. Deciding she needed to relax, Sansa pushed her bags under the bed and shut her eyes to take a nap.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Over some time later, Sansa felt someone shaking her shoulder.

"Arya," Sansa mumbled, "What do you want?"

"I don't know, want me to go ask her?"

Sansa opened her eyes only to see Margery standing in her room, dressed in a black floral bikini, a large sun hat, and a pair of pink flip flops.

"Why are you dressed like that?" Sansa asked, sleep still in her voice.

"Why aren't you dressed like this?" Margery said, "Now get up sleepy head, we're going to the beach!"

Yawning, Sansa stretched her arms over her head before getting up from the bed, "How long have I've been asleep?"

Margery, who was digging in the dresser drawers, shrugged her shoulders, "Not exactly sure, I got back with Loras about fifteen minutes ago," Pulling out a striped white and navy blue bikini, Margery threw it towards Sansa, "Now put this on, I'll meet you down stairs."

After Margery left the room, Sansa changed into the swimsuit and grabbed a thin beach hoodie for a cover up. After putting the hoodie on and grabbing a pair of flip flops, Sansa could help but feel her gaze being pulled back towards the drawer that housed her sketch book.

" _Perhaps,"_ Sansa thought, " _I should bring it, for something to keep me occupied…."_

Without another thought, Sansa grabbed the sketch book and left her room, finding Margery in the hall looking at her nails.

"I'm ready." Sansa said.

Looking up at her friend, Margery smiled and then eyed the sketch book in Sansa's hands, "What's that you got there?"

"My old sketch book," Sansa said, "I figure I should have something to do while sitting on the beach, which reminds me do you happen to have a pencil I could use?"

"I think Willas keeps a few downstairs in his office," Margery said before waving Sansa towards the stairs, "Let's look there."

Once down stairs, Sansa and Margery found Loras and Arya in the middle of an intense game of Mario Kart.

"You are so going down Tyrell!" Arya said are she focused all her attention of the screen.

"No way," Loras argued, "Nobody has ever beat me!"

"My brother Robb said the same thing once, but there's always a first time for everything!"

"It's true," Sansa said, walking behind the two on the couch, "In fact I'm fairly sure Robb was upset for a week."

"Somehow I find that very doubtful." Loras said.

"Clearly you haven't spent time with Robb," Arya said with a smile "He's a sore loser."

"Whatever," Loras mumbled as he made a turn.

"Well," Margery said, "We're going to the beach, you in?"

"Uh sure," Loras said barley taking his focus off the game, "After this race."

"Great," Margery said, a large smirk on her face, and turned to a hallway under the stairs, "Willas' office is this way Sansa, follow me."

"So," Sansa started as she walked next to Margery, "How long has Willas lived here exactly? Has to have been a while since he has an office and everything."

"Well," Margery said, "He's been living here for about three years now, I knew he was living here but I had no idea he was doing all this!" Margery gestured to her arms to the space around them.

"You mean Willas had the place renovated?" Sansa asked.

Margery nodded, "Willas has always had an interest in architecture, among many other things. In fact that was what he was going to school for until…." Margery paused until she stopped in front of a glass French style door, "Ah here we are, Willas' office!"

Sansa didn't even bother to ask Margery about what the 'until' was, because even just looking into the office through the glass of the door, Sansa spotted two figures, both of which she recognized.

The first, black of hair and broad shoulders, was no one other than her sister's friend Gendry. The other however, a bit leaner and lighter color of hair, the one with the charming smile and the lovely voice, could only belong to that of Willas Tyrell.

Upon pushing open the doors, Margery began to walk over to her brother, "So this is where you've been hiding."

Turning his attention to the two girls at the door, Willas smiled, "I would hardly call it hiding sweet sister."

Margery laughed before turning back to Sansa, "Oh, how rude of me! Willas this is-"

"Sansa Stark," Willas said smiling at the red head in the doorway, "We've met, but only very briefly."

Sansa felt the heat creeping onto her cheeks and just realized then she was only in a swimsuit and a thin cover up hoodie. Luckily for her Margery seemed to carry on the conversation.

"I'm not sure what you mean, but as long as you know each other I guess that's all that matters," In that moment Margery seemed to just realize Gendry's presence in the room, "What exactly did we interrupt?"

Sansa seemed to notice a twinkle of excitement spark in Willas' eyes, "I was just showing Gendry the blueprints I drew up for the house, along with and the sketches for the stable and the garage!"

Margery smiled fondly at her brother, "You are quite ambitious dear brother, anyway the reason we're here is because Sansa needs to borrow a pencil."

Willas cocked a perfect eyebrow at Sansa, it only took her a moment to realize he was not staring at Sansa but the book in her hands, "Are you an artist?"

"Hardly," Sansa said, perhaps too harshly.

"She just wants something to do while we're at the beach," Margery said, "Loras and possibly Arya will be joining us, are you two up for it?"

Gendry only shrugged, Willas turned to the large desk and picked up a pencil, "Sound like a plan."

"Great!" Margery said before walking (almost skipping) happily out the room.

Just before Sansa could turn to leave, she locked eyes with Willas who walked over to her only to put the pencil behind her ear. Sansa found herself holding her breath, waiting for him to say something.

Only he didn't.

Instead Willas just turned back to Gendry and continued their conversation. Still in shock, Sansa made her escape out the door and back to the living room, only to find a frustrated looking Loras, holding is head in his hands.

"I can't believe I lost!"

"What can I say," said a rather smug looking Arya, "I'm just that good."

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Isn't today just perfect!" Margery exclaimed, laying down on her towel, rubbing tanning lotion on her arms.

"Indeed," Sansa agreed, finally feeling calm again after her last encounter with Willas Tyrell. On the way to the beach, the two girls had to go through the beautiful rose garden. Sansa closed her eyes and could see the beauty that was around every corner of the garden. She had even stopped every once in a while to smell the sweet scent of the flowers. It had almost been intoxicating. Now at the beach, Sansa felt as if she had found her own personal nirvana. All the beaches in the north near her home of Winterfell were rocky and cold. This beach however was full of white sand and warmth.

Smiling, Sansa sat down on her towel and opened up her sketch book. The drawings and old designs that were in there were in no way bad, in fact, Sansa thought they were rather decent. However she felt as if she had lost this part of herself all those years back when she stopped drawing. And she knew what caused that. That summer, after summer camp, Sansa had started dating Joffrey Baratheon.

Beginning to feel sick and uncomfortable, Sansa shut the sketch book and removed the pencil from behind her ear. Sansa nervously began to pick at the pencil with her nails, she didn't want to think of the horrid person that was Joffrey Baratheon, instead Sansa thought about the boy with the messy wavy hair and the hazel eyes.

 _"_ _Willas Tyrell,"_ Sansa thought, what was it about him that made her so nervous?

Sansa remember Willas' office and remembered the look in his eyes when he talk about his sketches and blueprints. Sansa felt a small smile on her face, she knew she once had that look on her face when sketching.

" _Perhaps,"_ Sansa thought, " _We're not so different after all…"_

Sansa thoughts were soon interrupted by a sudden beach ball hitting her in the head.

"Oops…"

Sansa looked back to see an apologetic look on Loras' face as he made is way down the stair to the beach. He was carrying a small cooler and as well as a colorful umbrella. Behind him was Arya and Gendry, who were trying to contain their laughter.

"Loras!" Margery said, "Must you always make such an entrance?"

Once at the bottom of the stairs and on the beach, Loras went over to Sansa, who held the beach ball out to Loras, "I really am sorry Sansa!"

Sansa could help but give a small laugh at Loras' expression. He looked like a harmless kitten, "No it's ok, it was only a beach ball."

Relived Loras moved over next to his sister, placing down the umbrella, the cooler and the beach ball. Sansa glanced at her sister, who was dressed in a dark green bikini top and black swim trunks. Next to her stood Gendry, who was in a pair of red swim trunks, crossing his arms and laughing at something Arya said.

"So," Loras said clapping his hands together, "Who's up for some surf lessons?"

"You surf?" Arya asked.

"Oh yes!" Margery said, "What Loras lacks in video games he makes up for in surfing."

Loras rolled his eyes, "Always can count on you dear sister."

"Robb and Jon surf at home," Arya said, "I always wanted to try but they said I was too small to do so."

"Well the waves are stronger in the north," Loras said matter of fact'ly, "But here the waves are much calmer, I could teach you if you want."

"Sure," Arya said, "You in Gendry?"

Gendry nodded, not saying much as usual.

"Great!" Loras said, "I'll show you guys where we keep the boards."

After a while, Arya got the hang of it and even began to help Gendry, who was not exactly the most graceful in water. Eventually Loras came over to invite Margery and Sansa to go for a ride on the jet skis.

"I'll go, what about you Sansa?" Margery asked.

Sansa shook her head, "Nah, I think I'll just stay here."

Margery pulled a concerned face, "You sure?"

Sansa nodded, "Yeah, go have fun! I just want to sit and relax today."

Watching the four of them ride off on their jet skis, Sansa reached for her sketch book and the pencil. She turned to a page with a design she had been working on years ago but never finished. I was rather simple really, I was a simple party dress Sansa had planned to make one day but, obviously, never got to. Looking at the drawing now, Sansa felt that it could use a few changes. Pulling her hair into a pony tail, Sansa grabbed her pencil and began to lightly erase some of the lines while thinking of the new design she wanted to make. Once she placed the tip of the pencil on the paper, Sansa felt a sense of nostalgia as the pencil curved and shaded against the paper. Sansa was in a trance when she was drawing, something that she had almost forgotten about. As she began shading in the skirt, Sansa was startled by a certain voice.

"So you are an artist."

Startled, Sansa felt the pencil drag across the page, "Oh shoot!"

"Sorry! I didn't mean to startle you! Or ruin you drawing…."

Turning her head, Sansa looked up at Willas Tyrell, who was dressed in a pair of jeans, a thin grey t-shirt, and work boots. Sansa thought he was oddly dressed for the beach but didn't ask.

"I hope you're not making a habit of scaring me."

Willas gave Sansa a crooked smile, "Trying not to," Willas then looked around, "Where is everyone?"

"They rode off on jet skis," Sansa answered as she began to erase the unwanted mark on her paper, "I didn't want to go."

"Not big on water sports?" Willas asked as he sat down next to Sansa on the towel.

Sansa quickly took note of how close Willas was to her. Choosing her words carefully, Sansa gave him an answer, "No not really, I just like 'being' at the beach, if that makes any since."

Willas nodded, "Nah I get what you're saying, I'm not big on that sort of stuff either," Willas looked at Sansa, his expression calming, "I actually come down here to clear my head."

After that there was a moment of silence. Deciding not to let the situation get more awkward, Sansa spoke up, "So Margery said you're into architecture, do you like help build houses then? For living I mean."

Willas shook his head, "No, I help with this house as more of a hobby really."

"So what is it you do for living?" Sansa asked, confusion in her voice.

Willas laughed, "I'm not sure really, I have a few small jobs I do from time to time."

"Like?"

"Well since we have a stable here, I help with training horses. I also train birds for hunting, birds like hawks and eagles. I teach a class about them at the local university for the wildlife department, but that volunteer work mostly."

"So you're like one of those philosopher types huh?" Sansa said.

Willas chuckled, "Yeah, I guess you could say that."

Sansa looked at him and noticed he was holding a teal colored, box, "What's that?"

Willas looked at her with a rather happy expression, "Ok don't laugh but it's a record player."

Sansa smiled, "Really! I love vinyl!"

"Really?" Willas asked, a surprised tone in his expression.

Sansa nodded, "Yeah, we used to have one in our house, but my brother Bran and my sister Arya accidently broke it while chasing each other in the house."

"That's a shame," Willas said as opened the top of the box, and pulled out a few records, "Here you pick."

Sansa smiled before looking through the old vinyls, her eyes sparkled as she found one she liked, "This one!"

Willas laughed, taking the record from Sansa, "I take it you're a fan of the Red Viper?"

Sansa nodded, "Yes, I think his lyrics are just fantastic!"

Placing the needle on the record, Sansa and Willas sat in content, listening to the record, perfectly happy in each other's company.


End file.
